1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to hanger holders, and in particular relates to an accessory for a hanger holder.
2. Background of the Invention
Clothing hangers made of wood, plastic, metal or combinations thereof are in common use in the home. Empty hangers must be stored for use when needed. The empty hangers can be hung on the closet bar, along with those which are in use. However, storage of empty hangers in this way takes up limited closet space.
In order not to occupy hanging space, empty hangers could be stacked on a shelf in the closet or on the closet floor. However, hangers kept in such a manner tend to become tangled, making it difficult to extract a single hanger when needed. Hangers stored in this manner may also take up space needed for the storage of other things.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,924,578 relates to a hanger holder that includes first and second rods extend from spaced points on an open frame. The rods support a plurality of hangers situated in parallel planes. When the frame is mounted on a wall such that the rods extend horizontally, the hangers are retained on the rods by upwardly bent end sections. A third rod may be provided to engage the hanger near the point where the hook is attached. In one preferred embodiment, the upwardly bent end sections of the first and second rods are connected by an arcuate section and the third rod is joined to the arcuate section. A cover enclosing the hangers is employed in another preferred embodiment.